Various situations arise requiring the use of an emergency trachea airway in order to save a person's life.
Heretofore various forms of emergency trachea airways and other devices have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 460,987, 2,865,374, 3,415,250, 3,476,113 and 3,538,918.
However, these previously known devices are not readily useable in emergency situations by only semi-skilled persons and in a manner preventing passage of fluent or bulk materials downwardly passed the emergency airways after they have been placed in position. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of emergency trachea airway.